Opposite Day
by valele
Summary: I wouldn't say that's modest at all – unless today's opposite day." Shaitlyn one-shot, co-written with RavenclawSwordsman.


**Once again, I co-wrote this with someone. This time, it was RavenclawSwordsman, who you might remember from my story **_**Accidentally On Purpose**_**. Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write for us, so we hope you like it, too! (For the record, he's Shane and I'm Caitlyn.)  
**

**--**

"Hello, there, Shane, dear."

"Hey, baby."

"Don't baby me, you know I hate it."

"Yeah, right, you know you like it. So what have you been up to lately?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess my spending time with Mitchie earlier is none of your business, either."

"You spent time with Mitchie?"

"Relax, it was just for a little while. We didn't do anything too exciting."

"How's that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Umm, it isn't really. But I've told you my story, now it's your turn. See how that plan worked out?"

"You're a moron."

"I'm not the one who fell for the trick. Come on, I'm curious."

"If you really must know, I hung out with Nate today."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Well, no, I'm fine with it."

"Whatever you say."

"Nah, you can hang out with him if you want. Just as long as you talk about me the whole time. In a good way, that is."

"You realize I'm dating you, right?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean it doesn't feel weird when you're alone with other guys. I trust you and everything, but, I don't know. Never mind."

"Aw, Shaney, are you really jealous?"

"Alright, maybe a little. It's only because you mean so much to me. And it's Nate, can't be too careful around him."

"If you must know, I prefer straight-haired rock stars, not that wild, curly hair Nate has."

"Well it's good to know that my straight hair is keeping you around me then."

"You know it's more than just that, Shane."

"Well, it must be my modesty too. Because I'm amazing at being modest. I'm better than everybody else at it."

"Yes, Shane, your modesty is exactly what makes me come back for more."

"Good to know. I'll make sure to be as modest as possible all the time then."

"I'd like to see that happen."

"Well, I guess since it's just the two of us right now, it doesn't really count. But I can give it a shot."

"Give it all you got, then. Show me modest Shane."

"How's this for a start?"

"I wouldn't say that's modest at all – unless today's opposite day."

"Well, today is definitely not opposite day. Not at all. And you know, I think what I really like about you is your shyness also."

"Would this be considered shy?"

"Umm, yes. I mean, no. I mean, oh, I don't know."

"I love dumb-founded Shane."

"Well, enjoy it while you can, because you know I'm always on top of things."

"Things?"

"Yeah, you know, things."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I hope you're not counting on my going into any more detail over what 'things' I'm talking about."

"You know, I think I got it. Oh, crap, look at the time!"

"Aww, you've got to run off so soon? You just got here."

"It's almost six, and I'm supposed to meet Mitchie for dinner at 6.30. I haven't even gotten ready yet!"

"Well, I was just... Never mind. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie, but people have lives outside of sex."

"Well, you wouldn't have a life without sex either."

"I would, too!"

"Alright, so maybe that's just me."

"It probably is. Can you pass me those earrings? Thanks. Anyway, aren't you supposed to meet the guys, too?"

"Umm, oh, crap, yeah. But it takes me like five minutes to get ready so it's all good."

"Shane, you have sex hair."

"What? Are you serious? Here, lemme borrow your mirror. Oh, shit! Alright, have fun, I'll see you later. Ah, where's my iron?"

"Well, alright, then. Bye, Shane, say hi to the guys for me."

"I will. Holy crap, you were right about my hair. And we didn't even do anything!"

"Bye, Shane, I love you, Shane, love you, too, Cait, have fun, Cait, no, I'm not worried about my hair at all, Cait."

"Oh, yeah, love you. Does it look okay now? If not, please say so. Alright, I think it's good now. Have fun, call me when you get back."

"Whatever. Moron. Stupid, selfish, idiot. Caring more about his hair than his girlfriend. What kind if a boyfriend are you?"

"The kind that you can't bear to be away from for more than a couple minutes at a time. I know, it's because I'm so modest and put you first all the time."

"And I try to stay mad at you. Bye, Shane. Try to not miss me too much."

"Don't worry, babe."

"What did I say about calling me 'babe?'"

"To never do it ever again. It is opposite day, you know."

"Whatever."

**--**

**Ta-da! Reviews?**


End file.
